Printed circuit boards (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conducting tracks, pads, and other features etched from copper sheets laminated onto non-conductive substrates. Conducting paths may connect components together such as a processor with a connector, which may connect to other devices. Furthermore, some PCBs may contain components embedded in the substrate, such as capacitors, resistors, or active devices.